


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 06: WARNING

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Friends! This episode is so super mega sized it has two halves!</p>
<p>Part A: Fic recs, listener response, an interview with the lovely Sue aka mosgirl, AND a feature on the use of warnings and tags.</p>
<p>Part B: Hockey news! News! News! News!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 06: WARNING

Hey hockey fans, this week we have a SUPER HUGE AWESOME episode for you!

Check out Part A [here](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/04/20/season-2-episode-6-warning/).

Inside, you'll find us talking about how we're going to answer all your (awesome) AMA questions you submitted. (short version: tune in during the intermission of the games played on 4/21, to see our shining faces answer your questions live; details to go out via [our twitter](https://twitter.com/hockeyfactpod). An interview with the lovely Sue aka [mosgirl](http://mosgirl9.tumblr.com/), with some insights on Dallas and the history of fandom you're not going to want to miss. A feature discussion on the use of tags and warnings in fic, AND (of course) fic recs (so. many. fic. recs.)

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE: See how our AMA went [here!](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/04/22/hockeyfact-ask-me-anything/)

And if that's not enough for you?

Check out our special Part B [here](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/04/20/season-2-episode-6b-yes-there-is-news-outside-the-playoffs/).

In this half you'll get all the latest and greatest in hockey news, including updates on:

* A Who's Who of who's been fired at the top  
* Who's been an asshole  
* Playoff updates in the OHL  
* Our VERY emotional and biased reactions to the first games played in the first round of the NHL playoffs. FEELINGS, guys.

...and be sure to listen to the end for a very special easter egg. Very special indeed.


End file.
